Our Little Girl
by Swimmer200
Summary: Missing scenes at the end of 8.17 and the beginning of 8.18. Haley calls Nathan and tells him the baby is coming right after Nathan finds the liquor bottle in the car in the last scene of 8.17. The story keeps going up to right before Nathan and Jamie's talk in front of the nursery at the beginning of 8.18


Our Little Girl

 **Author's Note:** This is my second story so thank you for reading. Please review and enjoy!

Missing scenes at the end of 8.17 and the beginning of 8.18. Haley calls Nathan and tells him the baby is coming right after Nathan finds the liquor bottle in the car in the last scene of 8.17. The story keeps going up to Nathan and Jamie's talk in front of the nursery at the beginning of 8.18

Nathan's grip tightened around the whiskey bottle as reality hit him. This man, August Kellerman, almost killed his son and good friend. Not only that, but didn't take responsibility for it. Anger was spiraling throughout his body. He wasn't mad because there was an accident. Everyone gets into a car accident at least once in their life. He was mad because this one could have been prevented. This one held the lives of two important people in his life. And this one was all Professor Kellerman's fault. Nathan felt his body stuck in place. He was still in shock by his discovery. Unanswered questions began to form in his head. Who would be stupid enough to drive drunk? Not only drunk, but drunk in a storm! How could you drive away after knocking a car off a bridge with two people trapped inside?! Nathan was quickly reaching the point of rage and from previous situations he needed to leave this house before he did something he was going to regret.

Nathan placed the whiskey bottle back down and slammed the car door shut as his phone began to buzz. Nathan looked at the caller ID and the name Haley appeared at the top. He thought about not answering because he has no other emotions other than anger and doesn't want to upset her. But not answering will only cause her to call again, ask why he didn't answer, then yell at him for not answering by saying her usual, "Nathan, what if it was an emergency". He would then get himself in more trouble by saying, "Hales, your emergencies are not emergencies. An emergency is that the house is on fire, you're hurt, Jamie's hurt, or you're having the baby. Anything else doesn't qualify as an emergency." She would cry, yell at him again saying, "you don't love me", and hang up and not talk to him until tomorrow night, maybe late afternoon if he was lucky. Nathan loved Haley more than anything but her pregnancy hormones were something he could live without. He decided it was worth the risk of answering the phone but would have to make it short. He needs to find Clay so they can confront Kellerman. He clicks the accept button and holds the phone up to his ear as he walks towards the door.

"Hey baby, I can't talk now"

"Nathan" she takes a deep breath "the baby's coming"

Nathan remembering her little tricks from earlier that day continues to walk towards the garage door. "Hales, if this is just a test to see if I would drive all the way home, of course I would, bu-"

"Nathan, I'm not joking this time. I swear. I'm on my way to the hospital with Quinn and Jamie."

Nathan stops in his tracks as the words sink in and all the anger with Kellerman fades away. The same fear, excitement, and anticipation comes over him as when Haley went into labor with Jamie. He remembers everything about that day. It was one of the best days of his life. This day will also qualify as one of those days. His little girl, something made by the love he and Haley share is going to be brought into this world…. today. The information Nathan just processed causes a huge smile to form on his face.

"We're having our little girl."

He hears her chuckle on the other end "yeah, we're having our little girl. And I don't want to do it by myself so can you please come and hold my hand, so we can welcome our daughter into the world together."

He hears her start to choke up and realizes he is as well. "I'm on my way." He opens the door and starts quickly walking through the house. "And Hales, I love you"

"I love you, too"

Nathan pushes his phone back in his pocket and starts running around the huge house looking for his business partner. He finally finds him holding a beer, trying to dance to the song that is playing over the extremely loud speakers and races over.

"Clay, we have to go now"

The anxiety on Nathan's face startles him a bit.

"Why? Is it because of my dancing? Because I can totally stop if it is."

"No, well yes, but no Haley just went into labor."

Clay lets a laugh escape from his lips and takes another sip of his beer, "Right? You guys are good. First your wife does the tricking, now you. Good work buddy, you know I would almost believe you if-"

Nathan rolls his eyes and locks eyes with Clay, "It's not a joke this time. Haley just called and told me."

Clay notices Nathan's seriousness and knows he is telling the truth

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes! We have to go now. I don't want this baby to be born without me."

"Dude! You're having a baby!"

"Yeah. So, can we go because I'm about to leave you here."

Clay sets his beer down, "Oh, yeah let's go"

Nathan and Clay head out of the house and make their way to the hospital. While driving Nathan fiddles with gold band around his finger. He notices how beat up it is with scratches but that doesn't even compare to everything he and Haley have been through. They have made it through a lot. They had their difficulties but nothing changed his love for her. If anything, his love for her only grows day by day. Nothing made Nathan happier than to be with Jamie, and now he is having a little girl. He imagines her to be just like Haley, sarcastic, beautiful, sweet, and most of all wrapped around his finger. His thoughts suddenly move to Haley. How is she doing? Is she in pain? Is she alone? Oh, God what if she's alone and in pain and I'm not there to help her.

"Relax Nate, I'm sure Haley is fine."

Nathan looks over at Clay "Is it that obvious?"

Clay laughs and shakes his head "Nate, every single person in the world can tell how much you love Haley. So, when you know she's hurting and you're not with her. Yeah, it's pretty obvious you're worrying about her." Nathan smiles and shakes his head. Clay continues to talk, "When we were on the road and you would 'be thinking about nothing' I knew you were thinking about Haley."

Nathan punches Clay in the arm "Shut up man"

Clay shrugs his shoulders, "Hey, I'm only telling the truth"

"Whatever," Nathan says before he moves is head to look out the window.

Clay turns more serious before continuing "You are a great dad and husband Nate. Your family is lucky to have you and I'm proud of you. I'm sorry if I haven't said it lately."

Nathan turns his head to look at Clay "Thanks man, that means a lot to me." Nathan leans over to look at the speed gauge. His eyebrows raise and he says, "As much as I love that you are a safe driver could you maybe pick up the pace?"

The other man looks at Nathan dumbfounded, "Dude, I'm going the speed limit."

"Dude, you're going 5 under and my wife is at the hospital having our baby! This may sound crazy but I kind of want to be there."

Clay presses the gas pedal down a little more, "Okay, okay"

After few moments of silence, Clay darts his eyes between Nathan and the road. Nathan is in a very familiar position. His right arm is resting on the car door, bent at the elbow. His hand is in a fist shape covering his mouth. His right leg bouncing up and down. This is a sure sign that Nathan Scott is nervous.

Clay glances at his speed again and presses the gas down a little more. "We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Nathan tares his glare from the window and mumbles "okay" before going back to his stance.

After the longest 10 minutes of Nathan Scott's life, with every possible thing that could go wrong playing in his head over and over. 10 minutes felt like 10 years, Clay pulls up in front of the hospital doors and Nathan jumps out of the car and sprints to the automatic hospital doors. Once inside, Nathan runs to the front desk places his hands on the counter and says, "My wife, Haley Scott, was brought in a while ago. She's having a baby!"

The nurse looks up from the computer and replies with, "Haley Scott, yes. She is in room 134. Down the hall and take a right."

Nathan yells "thank you" right before darting down the hall to Haley's room. He bursts inside to find Haley sitting in a chair reading a book.

The sudden noise causes Haley to look up and form a smile when she sees her husband. "Hi"

Nathan rushes to her side and kisses her head "Hi, are you okay? How's our little girl?"

Haley's smile only grows wider by the concern written all over his face. "I'm fine." She takes Nathan's hand and places it on top of her stomach. "We're both fine."

"Good" Their smiles mirroring each other.

Haley looks up from their hands and locks eyes with Nathan. "I was worried about you."

Nathan knits his eyebrows "Why?"

Her shoulders shrug as she opens her mouth to say, "You sounded angry on the phone and when you're angry you tend to drive fast."

Nathan starts to laugh and shake his head. Haley lets a chuckle escape as well and says, "what?" He moves his hand and puts it in her hair.

"You're the one in labor and worried about me?!"

Haley looks down and fiddles with her robe, "Yes"

"I love you. I love your heart and selflessness. But you don't have to worry because Clay was driving."

Haley moves her head up and makes eye contact with Nathan again. Tears glistening in her eyes, "Good and I love you, too"

Nathan leans up and places a kiss on her lips. Tasting her salty tears that continue to move down her face. When the kiss breaks Haley asks "So, you are not made at me"

Nathan becomes confused again. "Why would I be mad at you?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know. When you picked up the phone you sounded mad and said, 'I can't talk now'. And I thought it basically meant you didn't want to talk to me because I'm pregnant and fat and ugly and no one wants to spend their time talking to someone like that when they could be drinking with hot, sexy girls instead and I-"

She was cut off by Nathan's lips against hers. When Nathan pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers. He then begins to whisper, "There is no one else I would rather be with tonight or any other night of my life. I could never ever think that you are fat or ugly. You are the most beautiful women in the world. And you are mine, always and forever Haley James Scott."

He lifts his forehead from hers and once again the tears started sliding down her face, "You love me?"

Nathan looks into her beautiful brown eyes and says, "Yes I do. More than you will ever know"

"I love you, too"

They lace their fingers together smile. They stay silent for a few moments until Haley beings to squeeze Nathan's hand as a contraction hits.

"Hey, okay you're doing great baby, just breath" Nathan instructs as he stands and runs his free hand up and down her arm.

Haley blows air out and slows her breathing as the contraction ends. "Thank you" she smiles locking her gaze on him again.

Nathan nods and says, "Do you want me to go get Jamie? You are not going to be able to see him soon."

Haley's eye lite up at the mention of Jamie, "Would you?"

"Of course." He let go of her hand and kissed her head. "I'll be right back"

"Thank you. And Nathan?"

Nathan spins back around "yeah"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby"


End file.
